


Freundschaft

by Dúriel (Amancham)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/D%C3%BAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas als unsterblicher Elb muss nun mit ansehen, Jahr um Jahr, wie die Gefährtschaft zerbricht, denn außer ihm müssen früher oder später alle sterben. Doch selbst in Zeiten der Trauer findet sich ein Freund, der ihm noch beistehen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freundschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab keinerlei Rechte an den Filmen oder Büchern und auch nicht an den Charakteren aus selbigen. Gehört alles Tolkien.

Legolas saß schweigend auf dem Ast, mit dem Rücken an die harte, raue Rinde des Baumes gelehnt. Ein Bein ließ er locker baumeln, das zweite Bein hatte er aufgestellt, den Arm auf das Knie gestützt. Wer immer ihn so sitzen sehen mochte, gewann gewiss den Eindruck, der Prinz des Eryn Lasgalen würde entspannt die Blicke über sein Reich schweifen lassen.  
   
Doch dieser Eindruck trog.  
   
Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinab. Nicht die einzige, wie der Elbenprinz nur zu sicher wusste. Nicht die erste, nicht die letzte, die er diese Tage weinen würde.  
   
Aragorn war tot.  
   
König Elessar hatte sich mit einem stattlichen Alter zur ewigen Ruhe begeben, sein Geist hatte seinen Körper verlassen und Legolas vermochte nicht zu fassen wohin die Seele seines Freundes nun gegangen war.  
   
Der erste, den sie wirklich verloren hatten, war Boromir gewesen und der Verlust des tapferen Kriegers hatte auch ihn schwer getroffen. Auch wenn Boromir in seiner hitzigen Art und seinem zu schwachen Geist ein Dorn im Auge des Elben gewesen war. Er hatte den Mann aus Gondor respektiert und gewiss war dieser ein guter Mensch gewesen. Er war gefallen.  
   
Auch jenen Tag, im Jahre 3021 des dritten Zeitalters würde er nicht vergessen. Nicht durch den Tod verlor er an diesem Tag zwei weitere, ehemalige Gefährten und doch sah er Gandalf und Frodo nicht wieder, nachdem sie an jenem Tag das Schiff bestiegen hatten, um in den Westen zu segeln, in die unsterblichen Lande. Es hatte Legolas sehr wohl mit Trauer erfüllt.  
   
Im Jahr 64 dann, im vierten Zeitalter, verlor er die Hobbits Merry und Pippin ebenfalls aus seinen elbischen Augen und ihr heiteres Lachen, ihre Späße und ihre unbekümmerte Art, vermisste Legolas mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Als fast 20 Jahre später auch Sam Mittelerde verließ, trauerte der Elb erneut.  
   
Und nun, schon weniger als 40 Jahre später, traf ihn der Tod Estels wie kein Verlust zuvor, denn mit ihm hatte er viel Zeit verbracht, viel geredet, sie waren enge Freunde gewesen.  
   
Unbewusst ballte Legolas die Hand zur Faust, presste den Rücken enger gegen die scharfkantige Rinde des Baumes. Es war einfach nicht gerecht, dass er als unsterblicher Elb nun mit ansehen musste, wie die Gefährten starben. Nicht gerecht.  
   
Er ertrug es nicht.  
   
Sein Herz schlug quälend langsam und doch so heftig, als müsste es zerspringen. Er hatte Aragorn wirklich gemocht. Lange waren sie Freunde gewesen, so Vieles hatten sie zusammen erlebt, doch nun, nun war der Mensch fort. Für immer und nicht einmal die Hoffnung, ihn in den Hallen der Erwartung wiederfinden zu können, konnte Legolas nun trösten, denn Aragorn war kein Elb.  
   
Wohin die Seelen der Menschen nach ihrem Tod entschwanden, wusste niemand.  
   
Der Elb schloss die Augen und schluckte hart. Unter sich vernahm er Rascheln im Gebüsch. Längst schon hatte er mitbekommen, dass man nach ihm suchte, sein Name schallte weit in den Wäldern.  
   
Doch Legolas antwortete den Boten nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Erst musste der Elb sich wieder beruhigen, sich soweit fassen, dass er wieder sprechen konnte, aber derzeit war es ihm nicht möglich. Ein Klumpen, groß wie ein Hobbitkopf schien in seinem Hals zu stecken, ihn ersticken zu wollen.  
   
Eine Stimme jedoch riss den jungen Prinzen aus seiner Lethargie, denn rau klang sie und ganz und gar nicht melodiös wie all die anderen Stimmen, die ihn riefen. Auch waren es andere Worte, die dort erklangen. Nicht nach dem Prinzen rief die dunkle Stimme.  
   
„Legolas, du spitzohrige Missgeburt! Willst du nicht mal hallo sagen?“, dröhnten die beleidigenden Worte durch den Wald und entlockten dem Elben trotz seiner Trauer ein leichtes Lächeln.  
„Verdammt noch mal, Legolas! Ich bin es leid, hier herumzurennen!“, donnerte Gimli mit Blick zu den dichten Wipfeln der Bäume. Weitere, wüste Beschimpfungen und Flüche grummelte der Zwerg in seinen dichten Bart.  
„Das spitzohrige Elbenprinzlein findet sich wohl sehr witzig, was?“, hub der Zwerg erneut zu schimpfen an.  
   
Legolas schluckte abermals hart, würgte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich rasch über das Gesicht, um seine Tränen wegzuwischen und räusperte sich dann kurz.  
   
„Ich bin hier, Gimli.“, meinte er schließlich knapp. Seine Stimme klang leise und schwach, doch der Zwerg befand sich nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Er hörte ihn.  
   
Mit stapfenden Schritten trat Gimli nun unter den Baum und spähte hinauf zu den Blättern.  
„Kommst du freiwillig herunter, mein spitzohriger Freund? Oder muss ich nachhelfen?“ Mit diesen Worten schwang er seine Axt. Legolas musste schmunzeln, beeilte sich jedoch, von seinem Baum herunterzuklettern, ehe Gimli noch auf dumme Gedanken kam. Elegant und flink kletterte er die Äste hinunter und sprang die letzten Meter schließlich in die Tiefe.  
   
„Halte deine Axt im Zaum, mein hitzköpfiger Freund. Was macht eigentlich ein Zwerg hier im Wald der Elben?“, fragte Legolas und versuchte, nicht ganz so niedergeschlagen zu klingen, wie er sich im Moment fühlte. Doch Gimli zu sehen, füllte sein Herz mit Freude, war der Zwerg doch der einzige Gefährte, der ihm nun noch blieb.  
   
Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Zwerg, dessen einstmals roter Bart doch auch schon von grauen Strähnen gezeichnet war. Gimlis Augen waren gerötet, Trauer beherrschte seine Gesichtszüge, obgleich er dies recht gekonnt überspielte. Ein schmales Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den Lippen des Elben ab. Er wusste recht gut, dass er selbst im Moment wohl nicht recht viel fröhlicher aussah.  
   
„Der Zwerg wollte nur mal sehen, wie es dem Elben geht.“, meinte Gimli grummelnd. „In Zeiten der Trauer wollte ich einem Freund beistehen. Das ist der Anlass meines Besuches.“, fügte er schließlich noch hinzu und seine Stimme klang brüchig. Legolas nickte und legte dem Zwergen eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
   
„Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Gimli. Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist.“  
   
Seite an Seite schlenderten die ungleichen Freunde durch den Wald, redeten von vergangenen Tagen, sprachen über den kürzlich verstorbenen und davon, was er alles geleistet hatte, sinnierten über ihre gemeinsamen Reisen nach.  
   
Irgendwann blieb Legolas stehen, die Augen gen Westen gerichtet und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.  
   
„Weißt du, mein kleiner Freund...“, hub er schließlich zu sprechen an. „Wir waren in den Bergen und Wäldern, haben Fels und Holz betrachtet, doch etwas fehlte uns auf unseren Reisen.“ Legolas lächelte wehmütig und Gimli konnte sich bereits denken, wohin die Gedanken des schlanken Elben wanderten.  
   
„Das Meer, das Wasser, nicht wahr?“, mutmaßte er vorsichtig, unsicher, ob er so begeistert von diesem Gedanken sein sollte. Legolas nickte langsam.  
   
„Ganz recht. Ein Schiff sollten wir uns bauen und damit gen Westen segeln. Vielleicht zu den unsterblichen Landen, vielleicht auch zu anderen Orten. Das würde noch fehlen in unserem langen Leben, findest du nicht auch?“  
   
„Die unsterblichen Lande?“ Gimli zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was soll ich unter all den Elben?“, wetterte der Zwerg los. Legolas lachte und zum ersten mal, seit er von Aragorns Tod erfahren hatte, kam sein Lachen wieder von Herzen. Er legte dem Zwergen erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah zu ihm hinunter.  
   
„Nun, mein kleiner Freund... sollten sich die Valar gnädig erweisen und uns den Weg nach Valinor führen, so wärst du gewiss der erste Zwerg, der jenes Land betreten hätte... vermutlich würdest du auch der einzige bleiben. Und außerdem...“ Er lächelte erneut. „... befindet sich Galadriel in Valinor.“  
   
Gimlis Kopf schoss hoch und er lächelte leicht. Ohnehin wäre er Legolas gefolgt, denn gesprochen hatten sie vor Jahren schon davon, einmal die Meere zu bereisen. Doch die Aussicht, die Schönste aller Elben noch einmal zu sehen, ehe auch sein langes Leben irgendwann zu Ende ging, schien ihm sehr verlockend.  
   
„Du weißt, ich werde dich begleiten, Legolas. Selbst wenn wir jenes Land, von dem du sprichst, nie erreichen sollten. Ich werde mit dir gehen.“, meinte der Zwerg bestimmt. „Das fordert schon allein die Freundschaft.“, fügte er langsam hinzu.  
   
Legolas lächelte dankbar auf Gimli hinunter. Er war wirklich froh, dass der Zwerg gekommen war, ihn zu besuchen, denn zusammen schien es leichter, den Verlust des gemeinsamen Freundes zu überwinden. Und so beschlossen sie also, dass sie beide ein Schiff bauen würden und den langen Weg nach Valinor antreten wollten.  
   
Thranduil betrachtete lange das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Die von Tränen glänzenden Augen, die Schatten auf seinem Gesicht, welche die Trauer in sein vormals makelloses Gesicht gezeichnet hatte. Schließlich schloss er Legolas in die Arme, wohl wissend, dass er ihn erst wieder sehen würde, wenn er selbst nach Valinor gegangen war. Doch dem Elbenkönig war klar, dass sein Sohn die Trauer nicht überwinden würde, nicht hier im Wald. Er musste gehen.  
   
Und so verließen Legolas und Gimli den Eryn Lasgalen und gingen an die Küste, wo sie ein Schiff bauten. Sie segelten von Mithlond aus gen Westen.  
   
Die Sonne ging unter, als sie Mittelerde hinter sich ließen und Legolas’ Blick war unverwandt auf den fernen Horizont gerichtet, tief in Gedanken verstrickt.  
   
Eines Tages, so wusste Legolas nur zu genau, würde auch Gimli von seiner Seite weichen und der Letzte seiner Gefährten würde sterben. Der letzte Gefährte außer ihm, und zugleich der beste Freund, den er je gefunden hatte.  
   
Doch bis dahin war noch Zeit und diese Zeit würde er mit Gimli verbringen, egal ob in Valinor oder sonst wo auf Ea. Und an jenen schicksalsschweren Tag, wenn es galt, Abschied zu nehmen von seinem Freund, wollte Legolas jetzt einfach noch nicht denken. Bis dahin würde ihre Freundschaft fortbestehen und ihm gewiss noch manch heiteren Tag bescheren, in seinem unsterblichen Leben.


End file.
